yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 031
スターダスト!! | romaji = Senkōryū Sutādasuto!! | english = Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust!! | japanese translated = Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust!! | alternate = | chapter number = 31 | japanese release = February 21, 2012 | japanese cover date = April 21, 2012 | usa release = | usa cover date = }} "Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust!!" is the thirty-first chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. This chapter was first printed on February 21, 2012 in the 4/2012 issue of the V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 4 of the tankōbon. Yusei concludes the ancient ritual, deciding whether he will or not obtain the power to save his friend Sect. Meanwhile, the past involving Jack and Kalin is revealed.]] Summary In order to get a Duel Dragon, Yusei has undergone the ritual of the dragon, a One-Shot Run against the Priest. Yusei has stopped and accepted "Stardust's" pain and sorrow. Crow is shocked that Yusei is going to take the dragon's entire attack. As the Priest passes Yusei and "Stardust" turns white, the Priest congratulates Yusei. "Stardust's" maw closes over Yusei, there is and explosion of light, and Yusei and Crow find themselves back at the present, Crow noting that they're back at the Fourth Duel Zodiac. He then realizes that Yusei is holding a Duel Dragon card, which transforms into "Stardust Spark Dragon". Crow slaps Yusei's shoulder and congratulates them, but wonders what they just saw. Yusei admits that he doesn't know, but he managed to share "Stardust's" innermost feelings. Seeing the dragon before him, the two smile at each other, and Yusei names the dragon as his new friend. In a building with the gargoyle that appears on the Star Tickets carved above the door, Goodwin, watching the tournament on videoscreens remarks that did it - who'd have guessed that he would have tamed one of the Priest's five dragons? The screens also show Tiger Eyes facing Adolf Mueller, and Jean and Leo are seen on seperate screens. He comments that it's splendid - Yusei is now a legitimate Diak Um, or Duel Priest. He moves onto the next Duel Dragon battle, wondering how his son will fare. Jack and Kalin are seen staring each other in by the ruins of a building. Jack points out that Kalin should be heading for a Duel Zodiac, he won't find a Star Ticket here. Kalin claims that being Emperor means nothing to him - no puny title can satisfy him. He comments that though it is abandoned now, but Jack remembers it, doesn't he? That's why he's here. It's where they got their start as Duelists, at the Virtual Solid Sense Facility, or V.S.S.L.. In a flashback, Lazar explains to Goodwin and Zigzix that they've gathered Duelists who may be compatible with the Duel Dragons and put them under 24-hour surveillance. Zigzix explains that they already think they can miniaturize the Sense generation devices, and if they fuse them with the next generation Duel Disks, then in the near future, these Duels may be the most popular sport in the world. Lazar giggles - won't that be fun. Goodwin then notes two young Duelists, Number 11 and Number 0 - Jack and Kalin - and comments that they look promising. Kalin is shown to treat his opponents with respect whereas Jack taunts them for losing. During the night, Kalin and Jack discussed their Duel the next day - the winner would be adopted by Goodwin. Jack doesn't care about that, as all he wants is the Duel Dragon card. Kalin muses that if one can draw out its power, it's said that they can bring anyone to their knees. Jack thinks that the card is perfect for him. Kalin admits to Jack that he doesn't have any family, and has been at V.S.S.L for three years, but he's satisfied, as he feels like he has friends here. Jack scoffs, asking Kalin if he's satisfied to live like a prisoner. Kalin looks at the camera, commenting that he guesses they are prisoners. Sunlight streams though the windows as he states that no matter who wins it, today is their last Duel, and they should give it all they've got. During the Duel the next day, Jack has just destroyed one of Kalin's monsters, and Kalin compliment's Jack's Sense as ferocious. As Goodwin and Lazar watch, Kalin, who has "Scissorhand Dragon" and "Bewildering Choice" in his hand, wonders if he should fight power with power and Summon a high-Level monster. Then he looks at his friends, who murmur his name. Kalin wonders if winning will mean that he won't see his friends again, and decides to Set his card and play defensively. Jack wins the Duel, and Lazar holds out a pillow with the Duel Dragon card. Goodwin tells Jack that he's won, and to take the card. Jack takes the card, commenting that this is a Duel Dragon card. Then Jack is struck by a sensation as the head of the Dragon rises up behind him, and he falls on his knees, but soon stands up again, holding the formed card - "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend." Kalin simply looks at Jack. Later, at night, an explosion occurs in the prison. Zigzix and the employees run to see what's going on. While they go, Kalin, who seems to have caused the explosion, escapes from there and takes Jack's "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" with him. At the present, Jack scoffs, muttering that Kalin was "some friend". Kalin raises "Red Dragon" and throws it back to Jack. Jack angrily asks him what his game is, and Kalin admits that when they last Dueled, he wasn't sure what he wanted, and he couldn't concentrate, despite stating that he'd do his best. But now he's back, facing Jack, armed with his "Handless Combo" and this Duel Dragon - which he holds up - "Void Ogre Dragon". Jack observes that Kalin got his own Duel Dragon. Kalin tells Jack to Duel him, and this time, they'll both bet their Duel Dragons. Jack agrees, warning Kalin that if he can't get past this Duel, then "Red Dragon's" fire will burn both Kalin and his Duel Dragon into ash, as "Red Dragon" appears behind him. Kalin, "Ogre Dragon" appearing behind him, states that his "Ogre Dragon" will plunge Jack and his Dragon into the void, and they both declare "Duel!" Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.